


the eyes of the beholder

by Kikiwiki



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiwiki/pseuds/Kikiwiki
Summary: As Eret surveys the desecrated remains of L'Manburg, they reflect on everything they've lost and are reminded of what they haven't lost yet.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	the eyes of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the events of the November 16th war on the Dream SMP, so obvious spoilers. Also, this isn't a ship fic!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Eret gazed upon the fallen nation below, a once great land blown to ash by the man who had been its leader. The irony settled bitterly inside them. 

They used to lead a land themself, a short time ago. Yet just as with any country that suffers through war and change, they were removed from their throne at the deadly threats of an enemy. Dream, the wanted assassin... no, to them he was but the bastard they'd lost everything to. 

But they were going to get it all back. That was one thing they were confident in, among all the doubt and regret they felt. George's attitude had nothing on their charisma and they bowed to no one, least of all the selfish king of a stolen nation. 

The breeze sent a chill down Eret's spine, shaking them from their thoughts. They looked toward the horizon. It seemed the sun was setting on another day filled with adventures- hey, at least it was never boring. 

They lowered their gaze to the tall grass and smiled a bit when they saw colorful flowers blooming among the green. Roses and chrysanthemums, they identified, the flowers of love and loss respectfully. What duality, what sardony. They chuckled bitterly. 

"What is it that amuses you, my king?" Eret turned to see a humanoid fox standing a few feet away on the hill, arms crossed and ears perked. 

They turned back to the sunset. "You know you no longer have to call me that, Fundy. I'm not royalty anymore." 

"Sure, but you're still deserving of the title. And besides," Fundy stepped forward until he stood next to his friend, shoulder to shoulder. "your leave is only temporary." 

Eret nodded. "It is. I'll be back before Pogtopia knows it." 

"Whatever you need, I'll be there. I didn't spend time putting all those flamingos in the castle just for George to come and remove them." He grinned. "Oh yeah, we definitely need to get our revenge." 

"Revenge, huh..." 

The pair went silent while they watched the last bright streaks in the sky fade to a royal navy blue. Hundreds of shining stars pricked the atmosphere all around them within minutes. 

"Eret?" Fundy's voice broke through the calm silence of the new night and surprised them. 

"... Hm?" 

"Why do your eyes glow?" 

Eret knitted their brow. "Why do you ask?" 

Fundy shrugged. "I'm only curious. You wear sunglasses all the time like you'd prefer to hide what's behind them, and people who have something to hide usually have a story to tell." 

They nodded. "Fair enough. It's nothing special, though. I was young and naive, and there are plenty of types in this world who like to take advantage of that." 

Fundy remained silent, willing them to continue. 

"I had spent the day hunting and foraging, so I was cooking what I had gathered over the campfire at my camp when a woman approached me. She was clothed in purple, wore a pointed black hat, had a shiny amulet around her neck... I should've known where things were heading." They sighed. "We talked for a bit, about trivial things really, until she asked me a question- what was it that I wanted more than anything in this life?" 

When Fundy spoke, his voice was soft. "And what did you tell her?" 

"I told her the thing I wanted most was a land of subjects who looked to me as their king. I couldn't get the vision out of my head- a grand castle dedicated to my brilliant rule, standing over the homes and various creations of those I worked to protect. I'd give what I could to them, help them through hardship... I wanted to lead, Fundy. As someone who's spent so much of their life deeply hoping to find something that'd suddenly make everything worth it, I wanted something to protect. Something to fight for. And a kingdom was exactly that. It was ambitious, but what did I have to lose then? I wanted something to lose." 

"Well, you got it." 

"I did, but not without a cost. The witch laughed at my dream and told me I was romanticizing things. 'Kings die for their kingdoms', she said. I told her I knew that, and I still wanted it all the same. She shook her head but held her hand out for me to shake. She told me she could make my dream come true, if I was so willing to walk the path of a blind leader. I was skeptical, of course, but I didn't know anything of the truth of this world and the horrors that lurked among it. Besides, I highly doubted she'd actually be able to grant such a thing. I humored her and foolishly shook her hand." 

"Oh, Eret..." 

Eret sighed. "I had it coming. She continued on her way so I finished cooking and fell asleep... and the next time I saw my reflection, in place of my eyes was the white emptiness you see now. The voids... they scare people, obviously, so it's why I wear the sunglasses." 

"I... I see. I'm sorry." 

They shook their head. "Do you know what the worst part is?" 

"... What?" 

Eret let out another laugh, this one laced with poison. "I found out she did something with my eyes, that witch. She had used them in her experiments to- to create a species of monstrosities. Monsters that walk the land now, and, well. Fundy, do you know what color my eyes were?" 

Fundy swallowed nervously. "What color were they?" 

Eret reached into their satchel and pulled out a few orbs that Fundy recognized immediately. He gasped. "No..." 

"Ender eyes." they confirmed. "The endermen. They didn't first show up until a short while ago, did they?" 

"Eret..." 

"And I got my wish granted, sure, but look at me now. Look at this land now, this world. Two nations, one with an egotistical leader and the other nothing but a crater. Creatures of shadow that lurk in the night and taunt me with what was stolen from me as the result of a childish wish..." 

"Stop it." Fundy stood up and faced his friend. "Stop this talk. The fight for what you lost has barely begun- you haven't lost your kingship, Eret. A throne and a crown hardly make you the leader. The people still look up to you, so long as you're still willing to walk the path of a king. And if you want your eyes back? You can take them back. With us fighting by your side, you can." 

Eret saw the steadfast determination in Fundy's eyes and couldn't help but stare straight into them. "And you're willing to follow me? Through the flowers and the thorns?" 

Fundy gave them a brief bow. "Of course, my king. You have me." 

Eret smirked. "Then, let's get our revenge." 

"Let's."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've uploaded to AO3... feedback appreciated!


End file.
